Wreck-It Ralph
'''Wreck-It Ralph 'is a 2012 American computer-animated family-comedy film produced by Walt Disney Animation Studios and the released by Walt Disney Pictures. It is the 52nd animated feature in the Walt Disney Animated Classics series. The film was directed by Rich Moore, who has directed episodes of ''The Simpsons and Futurama, and the screenplay was written by Jennifer Lee and Phil Johnston from a story be Moore, Johnston, and Jim Reardon. John Lassater served as the executive producer. The film features the voices of John C. Reilly, Sarah Silverman, Jack McBrayer, Jane Lynch. A tribute to over 30 years of the gaming industry, the film tells the story of the titular arcade game villain who rebels against his role and dreams of becoming a hero. He travels between games in the arcade, and ultimately must eliminate a dire threat that could affect the entire arcade, and one that Ralph himself inadvertently started. Plot Wreck-It Ralph is the villain in an arcade game known as Fix-It Felix, Jr.. However, whereas the game's hero, Felix, is adored by the Non-Player Characters the Nicelanders, Ralph is ridiculed and mistreated for his status as a villain. And when Ralph enters the game's 30th anniversary party uninvited, the mayor of Niceland, Gene, makes it abruptly clear that he and the Nicelanders think of him as nothing more than "the bad guy who wreaks the building". In response to this, Ralph claims he will win a medal to prove he can be good. Ralph, however, fails to find a medal, and starts considering giving up when a marine from a first-person shooter game, Hero's Duty, informs him of a medal in the game. The marine, Markowski, unintentionally knocks himself unconscious, to which Ralph steals his armor to pass himself off as a marine to the leader of the marines, Sergeant Calhoun. However, when the arcade opens, Ralph is nearly killed by the Cy-Bugs, the villains of the game. Unfortunately, the Cy-Bugs cannot tell they are in a game and consequently attempt to kill Ralph and the other marines. Ralph's incompetence during the game session results in a Game Over, much to Calhoun's hindrance. The Cy-Bugs are destroyed when they fly into a beacon, as they cannot resist light. When the swarm is destroyed, Calhoun berates Ralph. However, Ralph breaks into the tower and retrieves the medal, but awakens an infant Cy-Bug, who attacks Ralph and results in the two stumbling into an escape pod, blasting the two off into a racing game, Sugar Rush. While the Cy-Bug escapes into the taffy swamp, Ralph's medal is stolen by Vanellope von Schweetz, a glitch in the game. Vanellope attempts to use the medal to be able to race in the upcoming Random Roster Race, but the game's ruler, King Candy, orders her to be arrested. However, Ralph's interference allows Vanellope to escape while Ralph is captured in her place. King Candy orders Ralph to be escorted back to his game, but he escapes and comes across the other racers bullying Vanellope and destroying her kart. Angered, Ralph scares the racers away and Vanellope makes a deal with him: if he helps her build a kart, she'll win the race and return the medal to him. At the same time, Felix teams up with Calhoun and the two enter Sugar Rush to both find Ralph and destroy the Cy-Bug before it multiplies. During their mission, Felix becomes smitten with Calhoun. However, she later abandons him when he inadvertently reminds her of her deceased fiance, who was killed by a Cy-Bug. Felix is then shortly afterwards imprisoned by King Candy's assistant, Sour Bill. Ralph and Vanellope are successful in building a kart, but Vanellope later reveals she doesn't know how to drive. Ralph eventually teaches her, but before they can leave to enter the race, King Candy returns Ralph his medal and informs him that if Vanellope races, it could lead to bad publicity to the game and result in it being unplugged, and since Vanellope is a glitch and can't leave, she'll die as well. Ralph reluctantly destroys the kart out of fear for Vanellope's safety and returns to his game with the medal. However, he discovers that with his absence, Fix-It Felix, Jr. has been put out of order. However, Ralph discovers Vanellope's picture on the side console and returns to Sugar Rush, where Sour Bill admits that Vanellope used to be a racer until King Candy attempted to delete her code. He also confesses that if Vanellope crosses the finish line, she will no longer be a glitch. Ralph frees Vanellope and Felix from the fungeon and Felix repairs the kart just in time for Vanellope to enter the race. However, King Candy brutally attacks Vanellope during the race, and her glitching tampers with his disguise, revealing him to be Turbo, an arcade character thought to have died when his game was unplugged. Vanellope uses her glitching to escape Turbo, but the Cy-Bug and it's swarm attack Sugar Rush and destroy the finish line. While everyone evacuates, Ralph attempts to erupt Diet Cola Volcano, knowing the Cy-Bugs will be attracted to the volcano. However, he is attacked by Turbo, who has been consumed by a Cy-Bug and has transformed into a Cy-Bug hybrid. He attempts to force Ralph to watch Vanellope get devoured by the swarm, but Ralph escapes from his grasp and finishes erupting the volcano. Luckily, Vanellope rescues him just as the volcano erupts, and the Cy-Bugs and Turbo fly into it and are incinerated. With the threat terminated, Vanellope crosses the finish line and is revealed to be princess of Sugar Rush, though she denounces her title in favor of being president. Felix and Calhoun marry, and the Nicelanders come to respect Ralph. Release Dates Plot *John C. Reilly as Wreck-It Ralph - The villain of an arcade game titled Fix-It Felix, Jr. *Sarah Silverman as Vanellope von Schweetz - A pixelating glitch in Sugar Rush. *Jack McBrayer as Fix-It Felix, Jr. - The hero of Fix-It Felix, Jr. *Jane Lynch as Sergeant Calhoun - The no-nonsense leader of the Marine unit in Hero's Duty. *Alan Tudyk as King Candy - The false ruler of Sugar Rush. *Mandy Moore as Taffyta Muttonfudge - A racer in Sugar Rush and Vanellope's nemesis. *Joe Lo Truglio as Markowski - A panicky marine in Hero's Duty. *Ed O'Neill as Mr. Litwak - The owner of the arcade. Category:Disney Movies Category:Walt Disney Pictures films Category:Animated comedy films Category:Disney animated features canon Category:2012 Films Category:American films Category:American comedy films